Pups and the Big Birthday Surprise
Present Day almost every weekend, when Kailey doesn't have anything to do or no missions to run, she goes to search for her brothers. But on her birthday weekend, her friends are wanting to throw her a party. She's excited for the idea, but also bummed out that she can't look for her brothers. Determined to give her the one thing she truly wants, Smoky, Tundra, Bandit, and Rocky embark to try and find the perfect birthday present for her. Main: *Rocky *Zuma *Kailey *Smoky *Tundra *Bandit *Rayne *Delta Minor: *Chase *Skye *Rubble *Marshall *Ryder *Katie *Cap'n Turbot *Princess *Rosie Kailey stared out the window listfully, a soft sigh escaping her muzzle as she watched some leftover droplets from last night's rain drip down the window. Smoky walked over to her slowly, putting a paw against her shoulder. "Hey Kay....What you thinking of?" "Oh nothing," She sighed, leaning into him a bit as she stared out at the horizon. "I can tell it's not nothing..." Smoky sighed, nuzzling her. "Thinkin about your brothers again, huh?" Kailey sighed again, closing her eyes. "Yeah....I just miss them so much.... I just want to find them again....It's been so long.." "I know, Kailey..But i'm sure you'll find them....Cheer up! It's your birthday tomorrow...." Smoky stood up, helping her to her paws as they walked towards the Television room. "You should try to get your mind off of it after you check the shelter today..." "Yeah," Kailey gave him a soft smile, "I guess you're right, Smoky." She gave him a hug, then walked over towards the open pup pup boogie mats. "Play a round before I go?" Smoky laughed and went over to the mats, jumping onto the one next to her. "You bet!" (Scene Change: Smoky's badge) "So what do you think Kailey wants for her birthday?" Princess asked as the older pups set up for lunch at the park. "I already got her the toy she wanted for Christmas....." Smoky sighed, looking at his paws. "I know she really likes tennis balls, rubber duckies, and meatballs.... But the one thing she really really seems to want are her brothers..." "She's been looking for them for a long time, huh?" Zuma piped up, looking up as he finished setting the blanket on the grass. Smoky nodded, stretching out his paws and scratching his belly along the grass before looking back at Zuma. "Yeah, every chance she gets she tries to check the animal shelters and the pounds for any signs of them..." "Well...Maybe we can help?" Chase sat up. "We found Tundra's owner...Maybe we can find Kailey's brothers." "Y'know...That's not a bad idea, Chase." Tundra murmured, looking up as she thought of where to look. "A few of you guys can stay back to plan the party and keep Kailey busy while we search." "I can help keep her busy- she's my trainee after all!" Zuma barked, tail wagging. Smoky nodded his head excitedly, eyes lighting up. "Yeah! I really like this plan! Me, Rocky, Tundra, and I bet Bandit could help since he's the one that found Kailey.... I'm gonna make this birthday one she'll never forget!" (Scene Change: Smoky's badge) The day came and went and soon Kailey's birthday arrived. Everything was running along smoothly at the moment, and Kailey was completely oblivious as to what they were planning. She woke up slowly in her pup-house, blinking a few times into the sunlight. "Happy birthday!" Zuma and Skye shouted, almost in her face. "Wah!!" She yelped, jumping up and hitting her head on her pup-house. "Oooowwwwww...." "Oops! Sowwy, Kailey! We just wanted to bring ya some birthday breakfast!" Zuma chuckled sheepishly, nudging a plate of pancakes towards her with a few small candles on the top. "Make a wish and blow out the candles!" Kailey smiled and closed her eyes, thinking for a few seconds before blowing out the flames. Zuma clapped his paws. "Gweat job!" "Where's Smoky?" Kailey murmured, looking around for her boyfriend. "Oh- He's out with Tundra and Rocky right now, they're going to get your present~" Skye giggled. "But Smoky made the pancakes before he left!" Kailey giggled and smiled widely, her tail wagging. "Oh, well...Okay! I can't wait to see what they got me~" "Yeah, it'll be great!" Skye winked at Zuma, then grinned back at Kailey. "In the meantime...We have a lot planned for you!" "Like what?" Kailey grinned, her tail wagging in excitement. "Maaybbee a trip to the waterpark?" Zuma smiled widely. "Ryder said the owner is letting us go for free since we helped fix their slides the other day! The others are getting everything packed and then we're on our way~" "A waterpark?! Woo hooo!" Kailey launched out of her pup house, starting to bounce around Skye and Zuma like a rabbit on springs. The two laughed, watching her bounce and celebrate. Zuma leaned over to Skye, but kept his eyes on the springing Kailey. "Let's hope that Wocky and Smoky are having good luck on their end...." (Scene Change: Rocky's Badge) "Hey Bandit!" Smoky called as he, Rocky, and Tundra walked into the Stray Pup Sanctuary. Tundra giggled as some really young pups ran over to her, begging her to play with them. "Ohh....Alright..." She grinned, not able to resist their begging eyes. "You guys go talk to Bandit, i'll just be here." "Alright Snow-pup." Rocky chuckled, walking with Smoky towards the German Shepherd-Retriever mix. Bandit looked over at them as he held a hose in his mouth, trying to fill up the deep water bowls. "heyguyth!" "Hey Bandit!" Smoky laughed, running over to lend him a paw. As soon as all the bowls were filled, they went inside to talk. "So....I was wondering if you could help us..." Smoky started, looking at his paws, then his best friend. "We're trying to give Kailey a really good gift for her birthday...." "Oh?" Bandit smiled, raising an eyebrow, "What is it?" "Well...." He paused, looking a bit anxious. He was starting to get nervous about this whole expedition. "....Her brothers." Bandit's eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Her brothers?! You know that's almost impossible, right?" "I know, I know!! But there's always a chance!" Smoky retorted, standing up. "She's been miserable lately, just wondering where they are! She checks the shelters every chance she gets! I just want to try.....Please Bandit, is there anything you know that could help us?" Bandit sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Well I can't leave the pups, it's too last notice..... But I can tell you that Kailey was lost on the outskirts of Foggybottom.... Near a harbor....." "Thanks, Bandit." Smoky smiled, giving him a hug. "That does help a bit." "Good luck! And tell Kailey Happy Birthday from the Stray Pup Sanctuary!" "Will do!" Rocky and Smoky shouted as they raced towards the exit, noticing Tundra dogpiled by a bunch of the younger puppies. "Hehehe! That tickles!!" She squealed as the tiny puppies wiggled and licked her cheeks. "C'mon Tundra! We gotta go!" Smoky called out to her, racing to the door with anticipation. "Awwwwww..." the puppies pouted as they slid off the older pup. "It's okay!" Tundra grinned, giving them all a hug. "I'll be back soon!" She smiled as the young puppies giggled and nodded, then raced off to get some water. "Alright!" Smoky smiled with determination. "Let's start the search!" The pups started off on their journey, heading towards the harbor and the docks to search for clues. Smoky hoped Kailey was having a good time at the water park while he was searching for her brothers, and he really hoped he could get there before sunset so he could spend some time with her. "Where do we look first?" Tundra murmured, sniffing around the dock. "Ew....It smells like squid jerky..." She gagged, scrunching up her nose. "That's because it is!" Rocky responded, his nose scrunched up in disgust as well. There were crates of Squid jerky by the pier being carried off of a boat. "Oh! Hi there, pups!" Cap'n Turbot smiled, stepping out to drop off another crate. "Whatcha doin out here?" "We could ask you the same!" Smoky murmured, gagging at the smell of the jerky. Cap'n Turbot laughed, adjusting his glasses. "I'm just delivering some Jerky!" He smiled, ruffling Smoky's fur. "What are you up to?" "We're trying to find Kailey's brothers for her birthday." Smoky answered with a slight wince as he could smell the jerky scent rubbing off onto his fur. "Oh boy, that sounds like a rough job! I wish you pups luck, I gotta go ship the rest of this back to the lighthouse~" Cap'n Turbot smiled as the pups nodded and turned around back towards the town. As Cap'n Turbot turned to stack the crates, he didn't notice two little stowaways sneaking onto the boat and into an opened crate of jerky snacks. "All right!" He grinned, hopping back into his vessel. "Off to Seal Island to enjoy some delicious treats!" He whistled and set off towards the lighthouse, unaware of the little passengers munching away at his cargo. (Scene Change: Kailey's Badge) Kailey giggled and squealled happily back at the water park as she rushed down the tallest slide, laughing as she flew down like a rocket. "Woo hoo!!" She cheered, making a splash into the pool below. The time had flown by, and It was only an hour until sunset. Zuma looked a bit nervous since Smoky hadn't arrived yet, but he had faith in them, and he continued to splash in the pool alongside Princess, trying to keep Kailey preoccupied. "You okay, mon chéri?" Princess smiled softly, nuzzling him. Zuma smiled and nuzzled her back. "Yea...Just thinking..." He grinned. "Let's go down some more slides." Princess giggled and nodded, racing Zuma towards the nearest slide. Ryder smiled and watched the pups playing in the pool. He jumped a bit as he heard his pup-pad ringing, then chuckled a bit at himself. "Hello?" "Ryder!" "Cap'n Turbot?" He murmured in surprise, seeing the Captain dripping wet from head to toe. "Are you okay???" "I..I'm fine now! My ship got a little....Tipsy.... How'd ya know to send these pups after me before I could call for help?" Cap'n Turbot smiled, adjusting his glasses. "What...What pups?" Ryder was confused, he looked over at Princess and Zuma, who were rushing up the steps to another slide after Rubble and Marshall. "These ones!" Cap'n Turbot panned the camera over, resting the focus on two dripping, tail-wagging pups. Smoky and the others rushed into the shot, exclaiming happily and bouncing in joy, their eyes shining bright. Ryder let out a laugh, smiling widely. "Cap'n Turbot, can you come meet us at the water park? You just made a big discovery!" "Will do, Ryder!" Cap'n Turbot hung up the phone and Ryder smiled widely, putting his pup-pad aside. "What was that, Ryder?" Katie smiled, walking over and putting a hand on his shoulder. Ryder blushed a bit as he noticed her two-piece. She giggled and rubbed his shoulder a bit. "Just Kailey's present." He grinned, taking her hand and rushing towards the pool. Soon the group of pups and Cap'n Turbot arrived, and Kailey rushed to Smoky, almost tackling him as she hugged him. "Oh Smoky! You're finally here!" She laughed happily, nuzzling his nose with hers. "Thank you for the pancakes this morning!" "You're welcome~" Smoky smiled widely, his body twitching with anticipation. "But that's not all..." Tundra, Rocky, and Smoky all stepped aside, letting two Portuguese Water dog pups step up. Kailey's smile dropped a bit, her eyes widening and filling with tears as the two pups smiled at her, tears in their eyes as well. "....R....Rayne......? D...De...Delta...? Is that...Is it really you?" She mouthed quietly, stepping forward. "In the fur..." Delta grinned, rushing forward to hug Kailey. Rayne smiled and squeezed into the hug. "Happy birthday sis...!" Kailey burst into tears, sobbing as she hugged them both tightly, pulling them close to her as the tears slid down her cheeks. "H...How?! Oh my gosh...!" She cried, nuzzling into her brothers' fur. "They saved me." Cap'n Turbot smiled, a towel around him. "I wasn't paying attention to the path...My glasses fell off and when I bent over to pick them up, the boat slammed into a rock.... I was sinking, but these two had apparently stowed away on my boat and they helped me get to safety...." "We had snuck off from our foster home and smelled squid Jerky!" Delta barked, wagging his tail happily. "We climbed into a crate and started eating....But then when it went down, we helped him back to shore!" "I'm really grateful! I was so panicked i forgot to call for you guys!" Cap'n Turbot grinned widely, leaning over to scratch behind their ears. "But thanks to these guys I was safe..." Kailey grinned and hugged her brothers tighter. "I'm so proud of you guys! Oh i've missed you so much!" She cried tears of joy, smiling in pure happiness and relief. "I'm so happy you're okay..." "We've missed you too, sis...." Rayne said softly, nuzzling into Kailey. "We had a bit of a bad time on the road...." "I can tell...What happened to your eye?!" Kailey whimpered, licking the scratches with motherly affection. "Cat...." Rayne whimpered, letting her lick his wound. It was very soothing to him. "Oh Rayne...." Kailey frowned, then nudged him. "This is the best birthday....The best!" She cried, then went to hug Smoky. "Were you looking for them all day for me?" "Yeah...Smoky smiled, blushing. "I wanted to give you the only things you were missing...." "Smoky...you're the best..." She smiled, giving him a big kiss. "And I was hoping...Maybe these guys would like to come live with me?" Cap'n Turbot smiled softly, giving the two pups a hug as they jumped into his arms. "Really?" They exclaimed together. "Both of us?!" "Of course! Who would separate you two?" "All the foster houses...." Rayne whimpered. "All the potential owners only wanted to adopt one of us...." "Well that's crazy! You're both coming with me~ That way you can visit your sister any time you'd like. And you can have as much Squid jerky as you want." Kailey laughed happily, hugging Cap'n Turbot's leg. "Thank you so much! This means so much to me!" "Us too!" Delta barked in delight, nuzzling his new owner. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" "This is so awesome!" Rubble cried, wiping his eyes. "What a great day!" "It's not over yet!" Skye giggled as she, Rosie, and Chase carefully brought over a ginormous cake, a candle lit brightly on top. "Make a wish, Kailey!" Kailey smiled, eyes bright as she surveyed the pups and people around her. Her heart felt light and happy, finally free of any sadness she'd been feeling for the past several months....She finally felt at peace. And with that on her mind, she blew out the flame, eyes closed as she sighed in relief. "I have a loving home and several pups and people that love me...I even have my brothers back..." She smiled and wiped her eyes, hugging everybody as they closed in for a group hug. "What else could I ever wish for?" Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Adventure Category:Reunions